


El hombre quebrado

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Series: Tentación y castigo [2]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: -¿Y bien, dónde está?-Lo siento, mi Lord.-Por unos segundos no dice más, como si buscara en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas. -Él no se ha encontrado muy bien..-¿Está herido, padre Beocca? Según sus palabras, cuando Uhtred arribo a Winchester no había sido herido de gravedad..El fastidio en la voz de Alfred es notorio. Beocca cierra los ojos, preso de su propio discurso. La incomodidad acrecentándose a cada minuto.-No, mi Lord. No son heridas físicas las que lo aquejan. Es algo diferente..Tras sus días como esclavo, Uhtred regresa a Winchester. Nada es igual. Alfred debe recoger los trozos de un hombre quebrado.(Puede leerse como una precuela de "Tentación y castigo"English tranlation here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349125/chapters/61463608
Relationships: Alfred the Great/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: Tentación y castigo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939435
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Falta

**Author's Note:**

> Como profesional de la salud mental me cuesta creer que la esclavitud de Uthred no haya dejado ninguna secuela en él. En fin, aquí imaginando un nuevo escenario para estos dos. Como siempre, si estás ahí y querés dejarme amor, yo estaré super agradecida!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Y bien, dónde está?
> 
> -Lo siento, mi Lord.-Por unos segundos no dice más, como si buscara en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas. -Él no se ha encontrado muy bien..
> 
> -¿Está herido, padre Beocca? Según sus palabras, cuando Uhtred arribo a Winchester no había sido herido de gravedad..
> 
> El fastidio en la voz de Alfred es notorio. Beocca cierra los ojos, preso de su propio discurso. La incomodidad acrecentándose a cada minuto.
> 
> -No, mi Lord. No son heridas físicas las que lo aquejan. Es algo diferente..
> 
> Después de sus días como esclavo, Uhtred regresa a Winchester. Nada es lo mismo. Alfred debe recoger las piezas de un hombre roto.
> 
> (Esto se puede leer como una parte previa de "tentación y castigo")  
> English traslation here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349125/chapters/61463608

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como profesional de la salud mental me cuesta creer que la esclavitud de Uthred no haya dejado ninguna secuela en él. En fin, aquí imaginando un nuevo escenario para estos dos. Como siempre, si estás ahí y querés dejarme amor, yo estaré super agradecida!

-¿Y bien, dónde está?  
  
Es una pregunta sencilla. Directa. No hay posibilidad de mayor interpretación. No puede generar el suspenso y la incomodidad que genera en el viejo sacerdote y sin embargo lo hace. Beocca se remueve inquieto en el lugar, inconscientemente sujeta la cruz en su pecho con una de sus manos. Alfred sabe lo que significa eso. Sabe que aquel gesto en él solo aparece cuando es portador de malas noticias.  
  
-Lo siento, mi Lord.-Por unos segundos no dice más, como si buscara en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas. -Él no se ha encontrado muy bien..  
  
-¿Está herido, padre Beocca? Según sus palabras, cuando Uhtred arribo a Winchester no había sido herido de gravedad..  
  
El fastidio en la voz de Alfred es notorio. Beocca cierra los ojos, preso de su propio discurso. La incomodidad acrecentándose a cada minuto.  
  
-No, mi Lord. No son heridas físicas las que lo aquejan. Es algo diferente..  
  
-Padre Beocca.  
  
Lo corta en seco. Había sido paciente, demasiado paciente. Pero todo tenía un límite. No sería la primera vez que Uhtred desobedeciera una orden directa. Si bien en teoría había dejado de ser su vasallo, el que no se presentara ante él luego de que movilizara sus fuerzas para salvarlo era interpretado como una gran falta de respeto. Su comportamiento infantil no podía ser tolerado infinitamente.  
  
-Ha pasado una semana. Debió presentar sus respetos ese mismo día. Puedo comprender que ser esclavizado es una experiencia abrumadora, por lo que le he dado tiempo...  
  
-Mi Lord, le aseguro que esto no se trata de un acto de rebeldía..-Intenta nuevamente Beocca, pero es interrumpido al instante.  
  
\- Mi tolerancia tiene un límite. Es necesario que Uhtred se presente en el palacio inmediatamente. Si no se haya impedido por ninguna herida física entonces no hay más razones que justifiquen su infantil comportamiento.  
  
Beocca parece librar una tumultuosa lucha interna. Por un segundo, Alfred puede percibir que desea volver a hablar, pero se frena en el último instante. Su educación y lealtad hacia su rey, ganándole a su eterna necesidad de defender al joven danes. Con una corta reverencia, lo saluda antes de marcharse rápidamente del lugar.  
  
Alfred suspira inclinándose en el trono. Estaba harto de ser tomado como un tonto. Uhtred siempre tendría aquella tendencia. Rebelde, desafiante. No le importaba cuanto había puesto en riesgo él como rey al liberar a un líder vikingo, a un valioso prisionero, para que fuera en su búsqueda. Cuantas veces había pedido por su bienestar en sus oraciones, cuantas noches en vela había pasado imaginando los horrores de su cautiverio.  
  
Cuando escuchó de su regreso a Winchester, Alfred no pudo evitar que creciera en él, el irrefrenable deseo de verlo. De comprobar con sus propios ojos que se hallaba vivo. De compartir el mismo espacio físico aunque jamás volvieran a...  
  
No. Esas eran sus debilidades. Debía combatirlas. Lo único que importaba ahora, era que el danés le debía un gran favor al rey de Wessex. Nada más.  
  
*  
  
Beocca ingresa a la cabaña como puede. Esquiva el desorden, las sillas volteadas, los utensilios de cocina, los restos de heno, pieles y mantas regados por doquier. Con aprensión nota la joya ámbar, tan representativa de la espada de Uhtred , asomando por debajo de una pila de paja.  
  
El sacerdote la retira con cuidado del lugar donde ha sido olvidada. La sacude un poco y luego la apoya sobre una de las pocas tarimas que se hallan en pie. Absurdamente, se encuentra a sí mismo disculpándose con el arma por las acciones de su dueño.  
  
Ultimamente, el comportamiento de Uhtred oscilaba entre furiosos ataques de ira seguidos de prolongados periodos de letargo en los que apenas se levantaba del lecho. La comida, que tanto él como Hild le llevaban, acumulándose invariablemente en la puerta donde era depositada.  
  
Si Uhtred continuaba con ese comportamiento...  
  
El escenario le resultaba demasiado horrible de solo pensarlo.  
  
Beocca ingresa como una furia a la habitación. En esta ocasión, el período de letargo estaba durando demasiado. Honestamente, él prefería un Uhtred furioso antes que aquella fantasmagórica versión de sí mismo.  
  
-¡Uhtred, muchacho!-Le grita a la figura refugiada bajo las pieles.-¡Ya es suficiente de esto!  
  
De un tirón, le quita el improvisado refugio revelando un despojo de lo que solía ser el hábil y confiado guerrero vikingo. Había perdido un peso considerable durante su cautiverio y el negarse a comer solo acentuaba su desnutrición. El cabello desordenado, la mirada vacía. Beocca no puede evitar sentir que la angustia le oprima el pecho al ver a su querido niño de Bebbanburg en ese deplorable estado.  
  
-Uhtred, el rey ha sido demasiado paciente contigo. No puedes seguir así. Mañana te levantarás de ahí y presentarás tus respetos..  
  
Uhtred permanece inmóvil en el lugar. No ha emitido ninguna queja ante la privación repentina de la piel que lo cubría. La mirada fija en el techo. Beocca duda seriamente de que sus palabras sean escuchadas.  
  
-Si no quieres que él mismo venga aquí a ver en lo que te has convertido.-Y con esto, milagrosamente, ve que hay algo que vuelve a la vida en la mirada de Uhtred , por lo que sigue en ese plan.  
  
-¡Oh si! ¡Porque lo hará! Alfred de Wessex sería perfectamente capaz de presentarse él mismo en persona para hacerte obedecer.  
  
Beocca no está tan seguro de esto. Alfred solía respetar a raja tabla los protocolos, aunque tratándose de Uhtred ya había demostrado que no siempre hacía lo que debía hacerse. Aleja esos pensamientos. Lo único importante era que Uhtred lo creyera real para que funcionara.  
  
-Así que ya lo sabes, hasta que no acudas con el rey que te ha salvado, no volveré aquí. Si dejarte morir es lo que verdaderamente deseas, no puedo ir contra tu decisión.  
  
Beocca sale tan rápido como puede antes de que Uhtred pueda ver las lágrimas llenando sus ojos. La impotencia que sentía al no poder ayudarlo en esta ocasión le generaba un peso difícil de sobrellevar. Secretamente, rogaba a Dios que el rey fuese capaz de sacarlo de aquel infierno personal.  
  
*  
  
Aunque es un día gris, el resplandor no deja de cegarlo. Uhtred cierra los ojos con incomodidad. Demasiados días de encierro, su vista necesita acostumbrarse de nuevo a la claridad.  
  
Se obliga a comenzar la marcha a pesar de la fuerte necesidad de volver a su refugio. La perspectiva de que Alfred irrumpiera en su hogar demandando respuestas, se había transformado en una nueva clase de humillación que ya no se sentía capaz de tolerar. Solo por eso, estaba luchando contra sus demonios para satisfacer al rey. Solo por eso.  
  
Las voces, el gentío de la ciudad transitando a su alrededor, los olores fétidos, los cascos de los caballos, cerca muy cerca..  
  
-¡Oiga cuidado!-Le grita el dueño de una carroza al rozarlo. Sus pasos son torpes, inseguros. Se siente enfermo, mareado. La falta de alimento creando aquella debilidad. Siente nauseas, debe frenarse para vomitar. Es una mala idea. El líquido le abrasa la garganta haciéndolo toser.  
  
El deseo de regresar por donde vino, esta vez es mucho más fuerte. Uhtred se sostiene en la pared de una cabaña. Desde donde está es capaz de visualizar el palacio. No queda mucho y sin embargo, siente como si entre él y la estructura se abriera un abismo.  
  
Enfrentar al rey de Wessex de pronto se convierte en una tarea titánica. Atrás han quedado los días en que irrumpía en las estancias del palacio como un vendaval. Hoy solo rogaba poder lograr juntar la fuerza para cruzar los metros que lo separaban de la entrada. Ante ese pensamiento, una irrefrenable furia lo alcanza. ¿A eso se había visto reducido?¿Era él ese ser miedoso e inseguro?  
  
Uhtred se obliga a poner un pie delante del otro. No le hace caso al temblor en sus manos, ni a la debilidad de sus piernas, ni al hecho de que el suelo parece moverse bajo sus pies.  
  
Los guardias de la entrada no lo reconocen. No los culpa. Él tampoco se reconoce a sí mismo. Demoran un rato que se hace eterno hasta que logran dar con alguien que pueda dar cuenta de su identidad.  
  
El padre Beocca sale a su encuentro con una gran sonrisa que rápidamente borra de su rostro. No desea darle más importancia al asunto. No quiere herir su orgullo tratando su presencia en el palacio como un gran logro. No es su deseo pero Uhtred puede ver más allá de sus acciones.  
  
El palacio es tan oscuro y lúgubre como siempre. A juzgar por el recorrido que realizan, Alfred se halla en la biblioteca. Beocca le ha estado hablando durante todo el trayecto pero él no ha sido capaz de escuchar. Su corazón desbocado y el creciente temblor en su mano, absorbiendo toda su atención.  
  
*  
Se encuentra tan concentrado en evaluar la longitud de las velas que necesita para el día de la conmemoración, que no percibe su presencia hasta que Beocca no lo anuncia.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, la visión de Uhtred , luego de tantos meses sin verse le produce una mezcla de emociones difícil de descifrar.Una prevalece por sobre las demás: alivio. Ver a Uhtred entero, de pie, caminando por sus propios medios, le revela que inconscientemente había descreído las palabras de Beocca. Descubre que había temido que el sacerdote intentara ocultar una verdad terrible y que el guerrero se hallara postrado e impedido de alguna manera.  
  
Sin embargo, eso abre paso a otra emoción: El enojo. No solo hacia la insolencia de Uhtred sino también hacia sí mismo al percibirse incapaz de hacer que el pagano dejara de tener la importancia que tenía en su vida.  
  
-Te has tomado tu tiempo.-Lo saluda volviendo a centrar su atención en sus velas.-Confío en que te encuentras reestablecido.  
  
Unos segundos pasan. Por un breve instante, Alfred está seguro de no haber sido escuchado hasta que Uhtred responde con un escueto “Lord”. La extrañeza se abre paso en la mente del rey, pero no se siente capaz de comprender que es lo que se halla fuera de lugar.  
  
-¿Qué piensas de mis velas?  
  
Nuevamente el silencio. Un silencio que en un principio había tomado por desafío pero que poco a poco se va volviendo algo más.  
  
-Están bien.-Replica el guerrero con una voz tan impropia de él que parece provenir de otra persona.  
  
No hay una réplica instantánea, un comentario sarcástico. Esto enciende una alarma en el rey. Algo extraño sucede.  
  
Alfred lo observa, realmente lo observa. La delgadez, las ropas desaliñadas, el cabello sucio y crespo. El temblor en su mano derecha es captado antes que Uhtred pueda ocultarla detrás de su espalda. Todo aquello le da una información que se acumula como un peso sólido en su estómago. Inconscientemente dirige una mano hacia su vientre aun cuando el malestar que siente no provenga directamente de su cuerpo.  
  
-Ragnar ha demostrado ser un hombre de palabra. Mi intención es liberarlo.  
  
Ante esta revelación, algo en la postura del danés cambia, los hombros brevemente se relajan.  
  
-Es muy generoso, Lord.  
  
En esta oportunidad la respuesta es instantánea. Alfred se dice que aquella plomiza sensación es solo una ilusión. Por lo que decide continuar.  
  
-Sin embargo, debo decir que me gustaría que volvieras a formar parte de mi ejército. Eres un gran guerrero y tu espada sería de mucha utilidad al reino de Wessex.  
  
Sus palabras tienen un efecto insólito. En lugar de agrandar su siempre altivo ego e hinchar su orgullo, producen exactamente lo contrario. Es como si de repente, lo estuviese condenando por un crimen abominable. Uhtred parece encogerse en el lugar. El temblor en su mano siendo tan notorio que mueve su brazo aun cuando este se halla oculto detrás de su espalda.  
  
-No puedo.  
  
Es como si el tiempo se cortara. Una helada certeza se hace presente en la mente del rey. Aquello lo hace comprobar lo peor.  
  
-¡Señor!-Interrumpe Beocca ya sin poder contenerse. Ha permanecido pendiente de su breve intercambio sin mediar palabra pero su nerviosismo ha sido por demás notorio. Alfred comprende su reacción.  
  
-Lamento interrumpir, pero es preciso que de su opinión en relación al pasaje que será recitado esta tarde.  
  
Alfred asiente con la cabeza, saliendo momentáneamente de su estupor. Su mente trabajando como una máquina de finos engranajes. Despide a Uhtred sin mayor dilación, citándolo para el día siguiente.  
  
Más tarde, mientras se encuentre presenciando la festividad, ordenará las piezas del rompecabezas. Hará que la extrañeza del intercambio con Uhtred tenga sentido. Notará que el primer indicio fue dado desde el comienzo, cuando no sintió su presencia en la habitación. Una presencia que solía llenar cada sala y que interrumpía con la fuerza de una marea sus reuniones...  
  
Faltaba.  
  
Faltaba su excesiva confianza en sí mismo, su altanería, su insolencia..  
  
Pero más fundamentalmente , y con esto no puede evitar que su preocupación se transforme en una punzada real de dolor en su vientre...  
  
Faltaba su mirada.  
  
Desde que había vuelto, Uhtred no lo ha mirado ni una sola vez.  
  
Continuará...


	2. Reencuentro

Uhtred coloca todo lo que puede en un desordenado bulto que envuelve con una de las pieles. Sus manos tiemblan tanto que incluso aquella simple tarea se le hace dificultosa. Su mente es un torbellino de emociones, su cuerpo parece hervir con sensaciones que inundan sus sentidos llevándolo a una inevitable conclusión: huir. El aire le es esquivo y respira a sonoras bocanadas. Se queda sin tiempo, debe salir, debe escapar de Winchester, de Alfred...  
  
Esta por encaminarse hacia la puerta cuando..  
  
-Olvidas esto.-Hild se halla en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo su espada. La luz del exterior recorta su figura, otorgándole un alo místico.  
  
-No la necesito.-Responde él fastidiado ante la perspectiva de tener que lidiar con ella. Su mente centrada en una sola cosa: escapar. El aire se agotaba.  
  
-¿A dónde irás?-Hild no se retira del marco de la puerta. Con horror Uhtred comprende que no lo hará hasta obtener sus respuestas y eso le deja una sola alternativa.  
  
El golpe en su estómago es lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo sin aire, esta vez de forma real. Uhtred se dobla en el suelo intentando hacer todo lo posible por controlarse a sí mismo. En su desesperación ha intentado apartar a la monja, pero no ha contado con la agilidad de ella y con su propia debilidad. Hild ha hecho gala de lo que le ha enseñado, demostrando una vez más que no podía ser tomada a la ligera.  
  
-No puedes huir de ti mismo, Uhtred. -Le dice con suavidad.  
  
-Creeme que lo he intentado, pero no sirve de nada.-Se pone en cuclillas a su lado, apartando algunos mechones del desordenado cabello del danés.  
  
Él la observa un momento, recordando de repente la traumática situación en la que se conocieron. Instantáneamente, lo asalta una irrefrenable vergüenza ante sus acciones. Se siente perdido. Ella tiene razón. Lo sabe. Es consciente de que huir no tiene ningún sentido. Debe enfrentarse a esto. Pero es tan doloroso. Lo que Alfred necesita, lo que Alfred pide...  
  
Lentamente se acurruca sobre el cuerpo de Hild. Ella lo recibe como una madre a su hijo. Lo sostiene el tiempo que Uhtred demora en componerse. Hay algo en la relación entre los dos, que siempre será de ese modo.  
  
*  
  
El sector donde Alfred almacena todos sus escritos se halla casi en la penumbra. Los escribas se han marchado, quedando solo él y Steapa en el lugar. Alfred se encuentra en una larga mesa detrás de una pila de pergaminos de todo tipo.  
  
Uhtred no comprende las intenciones del rey al haberlo convocado tan tarde en la jornada. Por largos minutos, permanece observando su pluma moverse veloz sobre la hoja. Existe cierto magnetismo en él cuando se encuentra concentrado en ese tipo de tareas. Un magnetismo que nunca fallaba en atraer la atención del danés. Como si de algún modo Alfred fuera capaz de crear cierta magia en aquella habitación de la que él nunca sería capaz.  
  
-Uhtred.-Lo saluda por fin. Uhtred endereza su postura, aquella angustiosa sensación volviéndose un amargo sabor en su garganta. Sabe lo que Alfred necesita de él, ya se lo ha pedido el día anterior y volverá a hacerlo, comandar sus ejércitos, volverá a insistir hasta que lo haga utilizando aquella mente suya tan despiadada, no podrá negarse, y entonces..  
  
-Toma asiento, por favor-Indica, haciendo un gesto con su mano en dirección al banco opuesto.  
  
Uhtred obedece rápidamente. El temor de que sus piernas dejen de sostenerlo de un momento a otro, como un miedo demasiado presente. Alfred continúa escribiendo unos segundos más, para finalmente colocar la pluma dentro del tintero. Uhtred no quita la vista de la enorme cantidad de manuscritos que pueblan la mesa.  
  
-He sido informado de que te encuentras al tanto del inminente matrimonio de mi hija Aethelfled con el lord de Mercia.  
  
No lo está. Pero asiente de todos modos. Es altamente probable que Beocca se lo haya mencionado en algún momento, pero él no tiene registro de eso. Alfred asiente.  
  
-Como sabrás una boda real requiere de gran cantidad de preparativos. Las invitaciones son uno de ellos...  
  
Alfred continúa hablando. Uhtred entrecierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella suave y tenue voz. Han sido demasiados los días en el mar, con los recuerdos de la voz del rey como único consuelo. Ha sido demasiado el tiempo que han pasado sin verse.  
  
-Entonces eso es lo que necesito que hagas.-Concluye Alfred al cabo de un momento y por un segundo Uhtred siente haber perdido el juicio otra vez y hallarse en alguno de sus delirios.  
  
-¿Lord?  
  
\- Los escribas se encuentran realizando los registros del reino por lo que necesito toda la ayuda posible para redactar estas invitaciones. Entiendo que es un pedido razonable, tras haber salvado tu vida.  
  
Alfred lo observa elevando una ceja. Su mirada inteligente y afilada, casi tornándose oscura a la luz de las velas. Uhtred tiene dificultades para salir de su confusión. El rey aprovecha aquello para colocar un pergamino y una pluma delante de él.  
  
-El padre Beocca dijo que te había instruido cuando eras pequeño, por lo que escribirás lo que te dicte. -Y así, sin más dilación Alfred comienza a dictarle.  
  
*  
  
Uhtred se haya inclinado sobre el pergamino, su cabello ocultando casi por completo su rostro. Alfred recita las palabras a una velocidad razonable para alguien que no tiene un contacto habitual con la escritura, pero aun así, Uhtred no parece poder seguir su ritmo.  
  
Alfred nota que la mano derecha del danés, ha vuelto a temblar. Ha comenzado como un ligero estremecimiento, pero con el correr de los segundos se ha vuelto algo imposible de ignorar. Uhtred suelta la pluma y la aferra con su mano izquierda en un intento por controlarse. Su respiración se ha vuelto pesada, tortuosa.  
  
Alfred se interrumpe. Suspirando, se pone de pie y con una señal de su cabeza despide a Steapa. El enorme guerrero sostiene su mirada unos segundos antes de salir, dejándolos solos. Uhtred no ha presenciado esto, demasiado concentrado en poder contener la marea de emociones que torturan su mente. Alfred rodea la mesa.  
  
-¿Puedo?-Pregunta una vez que está de pie al lado del danés.  
  
El estremecimiento de Uhtred ante su pregunta es demasiado notorio. Como si de algún modo esperara un golpe por parte del rey al ser incapaz de dar cuenta de una tarea tan simple como escribir en un pergamino. La incomodidad que le genera a Alfred esta revelación hace que inconscientemente apriete la tela que cubre su vientre.  
  
Uhtred asiente con la cabeza. Alfred toma asiento a su lado. Con movimientos lentos, como si se hallara en presencia de un caballo asustado, toma la pluma previamente descartada, la coloca un momento en el tintero y luego la posiciona sobre el pergamino. Uhtred quien aún no se siente capaz de verlo a los ojos, sigue todos sus movimientos con marcada atención.  
  
-Dame tu mano.  
  
Uhtred duda. El tono del rey es gentil. Pero aun así, algo en su interior relacionado con la confianza en su ambiente parece haberse hecho trizas en sus días de cautiverio. Debe repetirse que quien se encuentra a su lado es Alfred. Que no le haría daño. Al menos, no de esa forma.  
  
Alfred recibe su mano entre las suyas. Uhtred cierra los ojos. Sus pieles haciendo contacto ha sido una fantasía recurrente durante tanto tiempo, que tiene dificultades para creer que esta vez es real. El tacto de su piel es cálido, delicado y transporta su mente a momentos agradables.  
  
Con suavidad, Alfred lleva su mano hasta el pergamino, colocando nuevamente la pluma entre sus dedos. Los temblores han perdido algo de su intensidad pero aún así son perceptibles. Con voz pausada, vuelve a retomar el dictado, pero esta vez, con su mano guiando la escritura de Uhtred.  
  
En un principio, el joven parece algo descolocado ante su accionar. Pero luego, se permite ser llevado por la voz y la asistencia motriz del rey. Las palabras en la hoja, van apareciendo lentamente, desprolijas, oscilantes, frágiles. Pero lo hacen. Uhtred siente una exagerada alegría cuando la primera línea hecha en conjunto aparece frente a sus ojos.  
  
Al cabo de unos largos minutos, la carta está terminada. Desde luego, dista mucho de la pulcra prolijidad de la caligrafía del rey, pero es legible. Uhtred siente una pequeña brizna de confianza crecer en su interior. Apenas es un tenue reflejo de lo que solía ser su habitual personalidad pero es algo y él se aferra a ella con toda su voluntad. Sin poder evitarlo, un dejo de sonrisa aparece luego de tanto tiempo en sus facciones.  
  
-Una pluma puede ser tan afilada como una espada.-Enuncia Alfred al cabo de un momento, su atención en el manuscrito que acaban de redactar juntos.  
  
-Cuando las palabras adecuadas son escritas.- Culmina, levantando la vista y con sumo agrado ve que Uhtred sostiene su mirada.  
  
Alfred puede notar las cicatrices nuevas en el rostro del danés, los vestigios del trauma vivido en su mirada. Es la primera vez que pueden verse frente a frente luego de tantos meses de separación.  
  
Sería un agradable reencuentro, sino fuera porque aquello prohibido que han procurado mantener a raya, vuelve a presentarse en toda su intensidad.  
  
Alfred desvía la mirada.  
  
-Volverás a la misma hora el día de mañana.  
  
Continuara..


	3. Aire

Entonces, de un momento a otro, sus días se transforman de la manera más extraña. De días negros de torturas, privaciones y desesperación en el barco de los esclavos, mutan luego a pesados días grises de furia y tristeza en Winchester, a esto..  
  
Ni siquiera sabe como llamarlos. La tristeza y la furia aún siguen presentes en su mente, pero ahora sus días tienen algo diferente. Solo una pequeña diferencia. Unas horas, para ser exactos. Unas horas de sus días de pronto adquieren otro tono. No podría decir que son totalmente grises sino que otros colores han comenzado a aparecer. Como aquellos atardeceres en Bebbanburg, en los que de pronto vetas de naranjas y violetas parecían desafiar a los cielos monocromáticos.  
  
No puede negar el papel de Alfred en todo esto. Uhtred no es ingenuo. Sabe que el rey en el fondo ha buscado la excusa de las invitaciones para darle un propósito, para ayudarlo a reconstruir algo de sí mismo. Es consciente de que Alfred está al tanto de su incapacidad para volver a sostener firmemente su espada, de que finalmente han podido quebrarlo y aun asi..  
  
No se siente humillado por su ayuda. No percibe que el rey sienta pena por él y sus desafortunadas circunstancias. Por el contrario, es como si aquello fuera algo que de algún modo Alfred también necesitara. Como si el lazo que han forjado no se hubiera deshecho nunca luego de abandonar Winchester.  
  
Cada día, poco después que el sol se pone, acudir al palacio ha dejado de ser un escenario profundamente temido a ser un momento anhelado. Compartir aquellos instantes con Alfred, aunque sea realizando una tarea tan trivial, le otorgan una quietud y una previsibilidad a sus días que son gratamente bienvenidos.  
  
*  
  
Es una noche de invierno, afuera ha comenzado nevar. El calor de la chimenea resulta insuficiente para alejar el frío. Las manos de Uhtred están heladas y entumecidas. No puede creer cómo el monarca pasa tanto tiempo en aquel lugar sin congelarse.  
  
De pronto, en un rápido movimiento, Alfred rompe la invitación recientemente redactada por el danés.  
  
-Escríbela de nuevo.-Es todo lo que le dice, antes de volver su atención a sus propios pergaminos.  
  
Uhtred siente la indignación creciendo rápidamente dentro de sí. Su caligrafía había mejorado considerablemente luego de aquel primer intento. Ya no necesitaba de la asistencia del rey para escribir, pero aún distaba de ser perfecta.  
  
-No puedo escribir de esa forma en que tú lo haces, sabes perfectamente que esto no es lo mío...  
  
Alfred ni siquiera se digna a mirarlo.  
  
-No es tu caligrafía lo que me preocupa, sino tu ortografía. Has equivocado el nombre del pueblo, así que debes redactarla de nuevo.  
  
Uhtred se siente descolocado. ¿En serio? Iban a congelarse si continuaban mucho tiempo en ese lugar y Alfred pretendía que redactara de nuevo aquella invitación solo por un pequeño error de ortografía.  
  
-¿Mi ortografía? La mayoría de las personas que componen tu reino no saben leer, ¿Crees que los pocos que si lo hacen les importan esas cosas?  
  
-Me importa a mí.- Zanja la cuestión Alfred, elevando ligeramente la ceja ante su protesta.  
  
-¡Increíble!-Suspira el danés pero aún así toma otro pergamino y comienza a escribir.  
  
Alfred lo observa secretamente divertido. Uhtred demorando tanto tiempo sin hacer alguna de sus acostumbradas rabietas era algo que lo había preocupado demasiado. Lentamente comenzaba a ser él mismo.  
  
-Debo confesar que he extrañado tu infantil insolencia.  
  
Lo dice sin pensarlo. No era ese el comentario que debía salir de su boca. Aquello equivalía a decirle que lo había echado de menos, que había pensado en él durante su ausencia. Alfred se recrimina su estupidez. Por un irracional segundo, había olvidado que debía ser cuidadoso con su relación. Que no debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.  
  
Ya estaba hecho. Su comentario había sido escuchado y ahora Uhtred le sonreía. Por un segundo, el arrogante vikingo confiado de sí mismo vuelve a hacerse presente en el lugar. Por solo un segundo, parece que va a responderle con uno de sus sagaces comentarios, pero se arrepiente en el último momento.  
  
Alfred no está seguro si su repentino cambio de idea se debe a que aún no ha vuelto a ser él mismo, o si por el contario, él también teme por lo que pueda volver a ocurrir entre ellos si se deja llevar.  
  
*  
  
Ragnar ingresa al salón del trono. Su mirada atenta, su postura tensa, como si de algún modo esperara un ataque de un momento a otro. Un hombre inteligente, piensa Alfred.  
  
-Lord Ragnar.-Lo recibe poniéndose de pie. A su lado, Beocca y Steapa lo observan con atención.  
  
-Has realizado con éxito la tarea que te ha sido encomendada, razón por la cual es mi deber premiar tu acto con tu libertad.  
  
-Lord.- Ragnar se inclina levemente. Un atisbo de sonrisa comenzando a aparecer en sus facciones.  
  
-Sin embargo...  
  
Alfred se acerca hasta él. Un pesado silencio extendiéndose entre los dos.  
  
-Debo decir que lo apropiado habría sido tomar prisioneros a los esclavistas para ser debidamente juzgados por el consejo.  
  
La indignación de Ragnar rápidamente se hace presente en sus facciones. De pronto Alfred tiene la extraña sensación de estar hablando con Uhtred y no con su hermano.  
  
-Lord- Dice, y su voz tiembla ante el intento de controlar sus emociones.  
  
-Estaban a punto de poner fin a su vida. Tomarlos prisioneros, hubiera implicado que asesinaran a Uhtred..  
  
Alfred hace una seña con su mano. No desea contrariarlo más de la cuenta. Internamente está complacido con él, pero es su deber recordarle a los daneses quien manda en Wessex.  
  
-Ha sido una muerte misericordiosa, entonces. Ser juzgados en Winchester habría arrojado otros resultados, sin duda.-Le da una mirada significativa. Sus palabras suspendidas en el aire.  
  
-Puedes marcharte, joven Ragnar. Te has ganado tu libertad.  
  
Existe un momento de confusión hasta que Ragnar comprende lo que realmente ha querido decirle el rey. Solo cuando está saliendo del palacio es que una sonrisa finalmente se hace presente en sus facciones. De pronto, siente una extraña e inesperada conexión con el rey sajón.  
_  
__El bastardo había querido torturarlos._  
  
*  
  
El sonido del oleaje, el aire salado, el eterno vaivén bajo sus pies, la permanente sensación nauseabunda en su estómago que se hace una con el mareo y el hambre..  
  
El barco de esclavos otra vez. El frío en sus pies, la dureza de la madera del remo en sus ampolladas manos..  
  
Los gritos.  
  
No, no puede ocurrir otra vez..  
  
Los gritos de Halig..  
  
Provienen de la proa. Se filtran por sobre el oleaje, por sobre los insultos de los esclavistas, por sobre sus propios sollozos..  
  
Los gritos de Halig son cada vez más débiles..  
  
¡NO!  
  
Él debe remar, debe hacerlo con más fuerza, aunque sus manos sangren, aunque sus músculos tiemblen de extenuación, aunque su fuerza esté al límite..  
  
Sus gritos han cesado por completo..  
  
Ya no puede escucharlo...  
  
¡HALIG!  
  
Sus manos tiemblan, no puede seguir remando, pero Halig morirá si no lo hace...  
  
Morirá y será su culpa..  
  
Otra vez..  
  
Otra vez..  
  
-¡Uhtred!  
  
Con un sobresalto vuelve a enfocarse, se encuentra en el palacio, Alfred está frente a él, lo ha llamado, están redactando invitaciones, su mente le ha jugado otra mala pasada, solo eso, solo eso..  
  
No está en el mar.  
  
No está en el mar.  
  
Se lo repite una y otra vez como un rezo. Sus manos tiemblan tanto que han derramado la tinta en todas direcciones. El pergamino está arruinado.  
  
Necesita aire, la estancia se ha vuelto pequeña, opresiva, aunque no haya nadie más que ellos dos, Uhtred siente como si estuviese en una multitud. El aire no entra. Falta..  
  
Se pone de pie de un salto y se precipita hacia la ventana. Con torpeza abre los postigos que la cierran y respira cuando la helada frialdad de la noche le golpea de lleno en la cara. Siente su interior arder al tratar de absorber la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Permanece apoyado en el alféizar un tiempo imposible de determinar. Gradualmente logra ir calmándose, pero cuando lo hace la vergüenza y la humillación hacen presa de él.  
  
Alfred.  
  
Alfred ha presenciado todo. Sin dudas creerá que ha perdido por completo la cabeza.  
  
Alfred quien lo ha ayudado hasta ahora. Que lo ha salvado de sus captores, que ha sacrificado todas esas noches con él para ayudarle a recuperar algo de su integridad, que lo ha extrañado en el tiempo en que han permanecido separados...  
  
La angustia ante su propia debilidad le cierra la garganta. Sus ojos se humedecen. No desea llorar, no allí, ciertamente no delante de él. Los deseos de huir que parecían sepultados, regresan con renovada intensidad.  
  
Se encuentra haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para darse la vuelta y salir de ahí cuando siente una mano en su espalda. Se estremece. No había notado la cercanía del rey hasta el momento. Alfred no dice nada y eso lo perturba aún más. El monarca siempre ha sido hábil con las palabras pero ahora se las reserva.  
  
-¡No puedo comandar tus ejércitos!.-Sentencia de repente y sus palabras suenan como un insulto. El enojo hacia sí mismo y su situación proyectándose en la única persona que está ahí con él.  
  
Alfred no responde nada ante esto. Su mano no deja de estar en contacto con él. Esto lo enoja aún más. No es esa su relación. Está acostumbrado a nunca ser suficiente para él, a ser siempre criticado por sus actos, aún cuando estos benefician de un modo u otro al rey. Aquel silencio es abrumador. Necesita algo, necesita alguna respuesta, enojo, reproche, frustración, algo que llene aquel horrible vacío que siente.  
  
-¡No puedo sostener una pluma, mucho menos una espada!¡Lo lograron!¡Estoy roto!¡Ya no sirvo como guerrero, no tiene sentido que esté aquí, no debí haber sobrevivido, no..!  
  
El sobresalto pone fin a su desesperado discurso. Al principio no comprende. No entiende que sucede, ya que su cuerpo le envía señales que le son esquivas de interpretar. Se siente rodeado, sujetado, contenido..  
  
Alfred..  
  
Es un abrazo, finalmente comprende. Alfred continúa sin decir una palabra pero lo abraza por detrás y eso libera algo en su interior. Algún extraño mecanismo que hace que aún se sostenga, termina finalmente de quebrarse y se rompe en pedazos. El llanto sale de su garganta como un demonio liberado tras un largo encierro. Uhtred toma las manos de Alfred entre las suyas, las aferra como si fueran la única cosa que aún lo mantuviera vivo.  
  
Alfred no ha confiado en su voz. Las palabras podían ser peligrosas entre ellos dos. En su interior, desearía que el dolor de Uhtred no se hiciera eco con una parte de sí mismo. Que la angustia del danés no se reflejara en su propio sentir. Que solo fuera un servidor más, un guerrero leal pero prescindible..  
  
Pero no puede.  
  
Continuará..


	4. Quebrado

No es exactamente vacío lo que siente. No es aquel silencio desprovisto de sentido, aquella sobrecogedora soledad proveniente de un dolor demasiado único que lo ha acompañado hasta entonces. Es algo más..  
  
Una sorprendente e indefinida quietud se ha instalado en él desde el día en que se quebró delante del rey. Es como si una especie de neblina hubiera descendido como un manto entre él y sus emociones. Ya no hay furia, desesperación, ni rencor.  
  
Ha comenzado a comer a intervalos regulares. Incluso, existen noches en que se siente lo suficientemente repuesto para cenar con Beocca o con Hild. Los dos suelen llenar el silencio con sus conversaciones y eso le agrada.  
  
Sus manos ya casi no tiemblan. Con moderación, ha comenzado a intentar entrenar con su espada. La misma le resulta pesada luego de tanto tiempo y sus movimientos son increíblemente torpes. Pero para su fortuna, Finnian ha resultado ser un compañero con una paciencia infinita. Ambos deben volver a aprender a posicionarse como guerreros, por lo que el entrenamiento resulta mutuamente útil. Su camaradería e invariable sentido del humor, son cualidades que atesora con el correr de los días.  
  
Uhtred no sabe exactamente qué ha sucedido. No se siente completamente él mismo, pero tampoco percibe aquella sensación de estar continuamente al filo de un abismo.  
  
Es extraño...  
  
*  
  
Alfred se encuentra frente a él. Una vez más, como todos esos días, su figura se halla inclinada sobre uno de sus manuscritos. Uhtred observa su mano dar vida a la letanía de palabras que construyen su reino. Secretamente, admira aquella entereza tan suya para gobernar su nación y también para gobernarse a sí mismo. Una rara cualidad en hombres de su época.  
  
Uhtred no la posee. Él también lucha. Contra su propia mente, sus propios impulsos y deseos. Al contrario de Alfred, él pierde. Siempre pierde...  
  
Alfred despierta en él deseos que puede ver ahora claramente. No es un hombre más. Ningún hombre ha despertado en él emociones tan desgarradoras. Sentimientos tan contradictorios y profundos.  
  
Estaba decidido a olvidarlo. A poner fin a su relación, abandonando Wessex de una vez y para siempre. El destino había probado tener otros planes. A pesar del deseo compartido, de lo que ya había ocurrido, de lo que ninguno de los dos podía negar. Su relación había demostrado traerles miseria a ambos. Una locura demasiado peligrosa que de ningún modo podía volver a ocurrir.  
  
-Estas observándome.-Sentencia el rey, repentinamente consciente de la mirada del danés sobre sí. Ni siquiera levanta la vista del pergamino pero lo ha notado.  
  
Uhtred sonríe de medio lado.  
  
-Lo hago.-Admite sin dejar de verlo.  
  
Alfred detiene su trabajo para finalmente devolverle la mirada. Aquella tensión otra vez. Uhtred desvía su mirada hacia la puerta para comprobar que están solos.  
  
Repentinamente, el rey se pone de pie. Entre sus brazos toma dos pesados libros de la mesa. Con cierta dificultad los traslada hacia una de las mesas aledañas cuando de pronto una ráfaga de dolor interrumpe su cometido. No los deja caer, son demasiado valiosos, pero por un segundo ha estado a punto.  
  
-¡Lord!-Uhtred se pone de pie, rápidamente acudiendo a su lado.  
  
-Estoy bien.-Lo frena el rey. Su eterno orgullo impidiéndole ser ayudado. Deposita la pesada carga sobre la mesa más cercana y lleva sus manos a su vientre. Deja salir el aire de sus pulmones, el cual se eleva como una pequeña nube de vapor en la fría estancia. Inhala y exhala lentamente.  
  
Uhtred lo observa de cerca, impotente ante su dolor.  
  
-Esta es la prueba de Dios para mí, Uhtred. Dios prueba mi devoción enviándome esta enfermedad. Por eso debo estar agradecido.  
  
Uhtred jamás será capaz de entender aquella lógica. Una silenciosa pena, que no es capaz de situar, se anida en su pecho.  
  
-Tu Dios tiene una curiosa manera de premiar a sus devotos.-Reflexiona en voz alta y por un segundo, teme ser despedido del lugar. El rey lo observa un poco más repuesto, su mano trazando pequeños círculos sobre su estómago. El dolor cediendo de a poco.  
  
-Es Dios, Uhtred.-Remarca como un maestro cansado a un niño que ha olvidado aprender su lección.-Solo es uno, no lo olvides.  
  
Alfred acomoda mejor los libros sobre la mesa. Uhtred lo observa de cerca. Sus facciones suaves, la gentileza de sus manos al rozar la cobertura de los tomos. Esas manos que ha tenido entre las suyas días atrás. Que lo han sostenido frente a su derrumbe emocional. Que lo han acariciado tantos meses atrás en las húmedas tierras de Somerset..  
  
En ese instante, Uhtred siente el irrefrenable deseo de volver a tocarlo.  
  
Su mano roza la del monarca incluso antes de poder pensar racionalmente la lógica de su accionar. Alfred se congela en el preciso momento en que sus pieles hacen contacto. La mano extendida, a medio camino entre continuar con la acción y detenerse.  
  
Uhtred teme. Cuando comprende cabalmente lo que hace, teme que el rey lo rechace. Que incluso llame a los guardias para que lo encarcelen. Ese sería su accionar lógico.

No lo hace. Alfred no lo rechaza. La acostumbrada calidez que siente cada vez que comparte algún momento de paz con él se hace presente de nuevo en su cuerpo.  
  
Ahora comprende que sus días han dejado de ser grises por él. Que a pesar de saber que no pueden, que no deben..  
  
Alfred se ha comportado gentilmente. Lo ha ayudado, lo ha consolado y ha tolerado incluso aquel pequeño gesto de afecto que en ese instante comparten.  
  
Sabe que no debe pedir más. Que tienta a la suerte, que su relación es demasiado volátil y que todo puede arruinarse de un momento a otro. Lo sabe.  
  
Pero nunca ha sido un hombre capaz de gobernarse a sí mismo..  
  
Entonces lo aferra. Sujeta su muñeca volteando su cuerpo para ponerlo frente a él. Ha sido un movimiento brusco. Un movimiento que recuerda demasiado a su primer encuentro. Alfred se mantiene impasible, como si de cierta manera siempre esperara la imprevisibilidad en él. Como si de algún modo, a pesar de que sus palabras denunciaran no poder comprenderlo, en el fondo siempre fuerza capaz de hacerlo. Uhtred lo desea por esto.  
  
Desea besarlo con fuerza. Besarlo y arrancar de su mente las dudas, los miedos y las inseguridades respecto a su persona. Desea besarlo y poder grabarle a fuego en su cuerpo que él es suyo, que de un modo u otro siempre lo será, que ha querido escapar de su destino y no ha podido, que jamás lo traicionaría..  
  
Alfred le sostiene la mirada. Reto. Uhtred ve esto en él. Ve el deseo del rey intentar esconderse desesperadamente detrás de aquel manto de provocación.  
  
Sonríe. Finalmente es él mismo.  
  
Se siente vivo, tras largos meses, tras tanta lucha..  
  
Se siente portador de una energía indomable, de una pasión renovada. La esperanza llena cada uno de sus sentidos y no lo deja pensar con claridad.  
  
Esto es posible. Realmente posible. Alfred se encuentra allí con él, desafiante, anhelante de lo que suceda. Está claro en su mirada, en la disposición de su cuerpo. A pesar de todo también lo desea, también lo aprecia. Podrían lograrlo, si fueran lo suficientemente precavidos, si mantuvieran el secreto celosamente resguardado de otros..  
  
-Uhtred.-Los labios del rey rozan su propia boca. Están cerca, muy cerca.  
  
Nunca es lo suficiente.  
  
Miedo. Es miedo lo que tiñe las palabras del rey que siempre ha mostrado ser seguro de sí mismo y eso hace que él se frene. No debería ser el miedo el sentimiento que predomine en esos momentos. Alfred está allí junto a él. No debería temerle a nada si él está allí para protegerlo. Sus pensamientos son frenéticos e irracionales.  
  
Alfred pone distancia entre los dos. Se separa de su cuerpo y del agarre de su mano. Cada centímetro entre los dos se siente como un vacío y Uhtred puede sentir como si su esperanza comenzara a desgarrarse.  
  
Alfred inclina su mirada cuando habla. Uhtred percibe las palabras pero no las escucha. No en verdad. Un desagradable vértigo se hace presente nuevamente en él y de pronto es como si todos sus padecimientos supuestamente superados volvieran con renovada fuerza burlándose de su estúpida sensación de mejora.  
  
 _Wessex necesita tu espada, Uhtred._  
  
Su mente de pronto es capaz de procesar sus palabras. Una horrible revelación se hace presente de pronto en él.  
  
-No puedo aceptarlo. No puedo quedarme en Wessex. Mi destino es otro.-Se escucha a sí mismo decir, más por costumbre que por una convicción real. En su interior ruega. Pide a los dioses que sus temores más profundos no sean reales y entonces es cuando lo escucha. Finalmente lo escucha y ya no puede esconderse.  
  
-Te he salvado Uhtred.-Dice Alfred con una frialdad que se equipara a la de la habitación en la que se encuentran. -Te he salvado y he logrado que volvieras a ser un guerrero. Me debes estos favores. Pido tu servicio a cambio de ellos.  
  
Y eso es todo.  
  
Por largos segundos Uhtred no dice nada. Solo lo observa. Realmente lo observa, como si delante de él se hallara un extraño. Aquel ser no es el hombre con el que ha compartido tantas noches redactando ridículas cartas. Quien lo ha asistido con sus propias manos para reducir sus temblores. No es quien lo ha abrazado a pesar de ser lo incorrecto. No es quien lo ha sostenido hasta entonces.  
  
Su Alfred no le haría eso. No utilizaría aquellas estrategias solo por el bien de su reino. No jugaría con su sentir de ese modo. Al hombre que ama le importaría su bienestar, no sería una mera herramienta, no sería descartable. Pero..  
  
Por supuesto.  
  
Es instantáneo. Aquella niebla que parecía interponerse como una barrera entre él y sus emociones vuelve a tragárselo entero. Ya no puede conectarse con lo que le sucede, como si de algún modo se encontrase bajo el agua, sus sensaciones son difusas. Es una bendición. El dolor, de otro modo, sería insoportable.  
  
De pronto es como si su pasado le escupiera en la cara. Los días en Somerset son un espejismo, la noche en que lo tuvo un horrible error, las miradas, las medias sonrisas, sus conversaciones a media voz cuando se hallaban solos..  
  
Todo aquello queda oculto por aquella niebla revelando otra realidad. La realidad de las manipulaciones de Alfred, de su profundo recelo hacia él, de su permanente imposibilidad de aceptarlo como era.

Ahora lo recordaba..  
  
Alfred jamás había tratado el tema de Bebbanburg con él, a pesar de conocer la profunda importancia que tenía recuperar su lugar de nacimiento para él, el tema jamás había sido tocado. A pesar de sus múltiples sacrificios, de haber arriesgado su vida una y otra vez para satisfacerlo.  
  
Entonces se había marchado. Había decidido abandonar su servicio. Había decidido dejar al hombre que despertaba tantas emociones en él. Que alimentaba su pasión por complacerlo a realizar tareas titánicas que ni él mismo se creía capaz. Que elevaban e impulsaban su ego pero al mismo tiempo le generaban terribles batallas emocionales.  
  
Lo amaba. Lo aceptaba. No había otra explicación posible. No podía elegir mentirse como Alfred, sin dudas lo hacía.  
  
Pero aquel amor lo lastimaba en la misma medida en que lo apasionaba. Era demasiado desgarrador, demasiado terrible poder soportar compartir el mismo espacio que el rey y sostenerse a partir de las migajas de afecto.Una ligera sonrisa, una señal de aprobación, una mirada que duraba algo más que la cuenta..

  
Era demasiado escaso para apagar el fuego que sentía corroerlo al recordar y reproducir en su mente lo que habían vivido. Al imaginar lo que quería hacer con él cada vez que su figura digna y noble se presentaba ante su corte.  
  
Era una tortura.  
  
Al dejar Winchester, Uhtred había optado por él mismo. Había elegido su cordura. Pero entonces había sido esclavizado, entonces el mar y Halig.  
  
Ahora comprendía lo ingenuo que había sido al intentar aferrarse a los recuerdos del rey durante tanto tiempo, al intentar reproducir los recuerdos del calor de su cuerpo en los helados días en Islandia.  
  
Comprendía su terror, su reticencia, la inestabilidad de su cuerpo al volver a enfrentarse al rey de Wessex.  
  
Por un momento, había olvidado lo peligroso que podía resultar Alfred en verdad.  
  
 _Una pluma puede ser tan afilada como una espada_  
  
Ni siquiera necesitaba de látigos ni golpes, para destruirlo. Solo sus palabras  
  
Había sido un estúpido al creer que había encontrado apoyo en él. Que podía confiar, que lo amaba lo suficiente para no forzarlo a otra situación de esclavitud. Había estado profundamente equivocado..  
  
Uhtred se deja caer sobre sus rodillas. Recita las palabras de su renovado voto frente a un rey impasible. Alfred solo está a pocos centímetros pero daría igual que estuviese en otro continente. Lejano. Inaccesible. Inalcanzable.  
  
En un instante de revelación Uhtred ha comprendido una verdad aterradora. La lógica del Dios cristiano se hace abre paso en su mente con toda claridad.  
  
-He sido responsable por la muerte de Halig.-Verbaliza sus pensamientos en voz alta.  
  
Aún continua de rodillas y su mirada se une firmemente a la del rey.  
  
-Servirte es mi castigo por eso.  
  
*  
  
Alfred lo observa sin dejar traducir en su expresión nada de su sentir. Haber colocado a Uhtred en aquella encrucijada le provoca un dolor un indescriptible. Su vientre arde a la par de su propio malestar emocional. Lo aguanta y lo agradece.  
  
No desea esto. No desea ser parte de los que lo han roto..  
  
Pero lo es.  
  
El rey asiente complacido. Ha hecho bien su trabajo. Su reino estará a salvo una vez más. Como persona, en cambio, Alfred siente una angustia pocas veces experimentada. La disociación entre lo que es y lo que debe ser, haciéndose infinitamente grande.  
  
Observa a Uhtred salir y por un irracional segundo siente su nombre en sus labios. ¿Lo ha pronunciado o solo ha sido una alucinación de su mente? No lo sabrá. Uhtred sale de la estancia sin mirar atrás.  
  
Alfred permanece lo que resta de la noche allí. Sus dedos recorriendo una y otra vez la última carta redactada por el danés. Su caligrafía descuidada, las palabras vacilantes pero perfectamente legibles. Unas pocas líneas. Unas pocas líneas que tienen el poder para dejarlo largas horas de pie en aquel lugar.  
  
Cuando el fuego se consume, no lo aviva. Cuando las velas se apagan no llama a los criados para que vuelvan a encenderlas. Permanece de pie allí, en el frío y la oscuridad.  
  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada uno es responsable de su bienestar emocional. Una pareja puede ayudar o no en un proceso de sanación, pero de ningún modo puede salvarnos de nuestros propios demonios. La salud mental es un trabajo individual.


End file.
